Fondue for Two : Brittany invite Blaine et Kurt
by Caralice
Summary: Brittany reçoit Blaine et Kurt pour discuter les derniers potins autour d'une fondue. Lord Tubbington est bien sûr de la partie.


Coucou tout le monde ! Aujourd'hui je vous invite à manger une fondue avec la seule et l'unique : Brittany ! Et avec pour invités dans ce premier essai : Kurt et Blaine.

J'espère que cette fic vous fera au moins sourire (parce que c'est le but).

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Le (brillantissime) concept de l'émission ne m'appartient pas non plus.

* * *

><p><em>Fondue for two,<br>Fondue for two,  
>that's some hot dish!<br>__Fondue for two._

**Brittany** : Salut tout le monde, je suis Brittany S. Pierce, et voici ma nouvelle édition de _Fondue for Two_. Le concept est toujours le même : échanger des potins autour d'une fondue. Aujourd'hui, nous trempons des fruits dans du vin rouge, et nous recevons nos deux ex-Warblers Kurt Hummel et Blaine Warbler.

**Blaine** : ...Anderson. Et je suis toujours à Dalton Academy.

**Kurt** : Brittany, est-ce que nous ne sommes pas supposés tremper de la viande dans du vin ou des fruits dans du chocolat ?

**Brittany** : Choquant. Première question de Lord Tubbington : comment va ton poussin ?

**Kurt** : Je n'appelle pas Blaine "mon poussin".

**Blaine** : Tu parles de Pavarotti ?

**Kurt** : Ooh... je crains qu'il ne soit mort, le pauvre...

**Brittany** : Dommage, Lord Tubbington voulait le rencontrer... question suivante : lequel de vous deux embrasse le mieux ?

**Blaine** : ...

**Kurt** : Hormis le fait que je n'ai encore pas réussi à m'embrasser moi-même, je ne vois pas –

**Brittany** : Toi je sais comment tu embrasses.

**Blaine** : _Pardon ? _

**Kurt** : Heu...ça ne comptait pas.

**Brittany** : Encore un garçon qui ne veut pas assumer ses rendez-vous galants. Tu as vu ça, Lord Tubbington ? Tous les mêmes.

**Blaine** : Vous deux êtes déjà...heu... sortis ensemble ? Avec des bisous et tout ?

**Brittany** : Totalement.

**Kurt** : Non ! Enfin, si. Un peu. Je t'expliquerai. _C'était celui qui ne comptait pas. _

**Blaine** : Et après tu m'as fait une crise pour Rachel...

**Brittany** : Rachel ? Il paraît qu'elle faisait tellement de grimaces à son dernier concours de chant que le jury s'est étouffé avec son sandwich au thon.

**Blaine** : Il est vraiment mort ?

**Kurt** : Ça ne m'étonne pas, je lui avais dit d'arrêter de loucher. Doucement sur le vin, Blaine. La dernière fois que tu as consommé trop d'alcool tu as failli faire un virage à 180°.

**Blaine **: 90°.

**Brittany** : Ta température corporelle n'intéresse pas nos téléspectateurs. Autre question : Blaine, comme tu vas être transféré à McKinley...

**Blaine** : Je ne suis pas au courant de cette rumeur-là.

**Brittany** :...il va falloir te trouver un surnom.

**Blaine** : Autre que Blaine Warbler ?

**Kurt** : Blaine and the Pips.

**Brittany** : Un surnom est un nom qui n'est pas vraiment ton nom, Blaine. Un faux nom ! Donc, j'ai une liste : Nain de Jardin, Mini-pouce, Hobbit, Demi-portion, Bouclettes ou Frisettes, ...

**Kurt** : D'où vient cette liste, Brittany ?

**Brittany** : Santana m'a dit de ne rien dire.

**Blaine** : J'aime bien 'Hobbit'.

**Kurt** : Les trois quarts ont déjà été attribués à Rachel !

**Blaine** : Je suis plus grand que Rachel, heureusement.

**Brittany** : Mais revenons à vous deux : vous voulez vous marier ?

**Blaine** : C'est intéressant que tu parles de ça, parce qu'à ce propos je voudrais partager mon point de vue sur la Proposition 8, qui...

**Brittany** : Je suis allée voir Super 8 au cinéma. J'avais emmené Lord Tubbington caché dans ma chapka, parce qu'ils ne voulaient pas le laisser entrer. Mais j'avais besoin de lui pour m'expliquer le film.

**Kurt** : Tu as réussi à faire rentrer ce chat dans ta chapka ?

**Brittany** : Lord Tubbington est très souple, c'est un ancien gymnaste. Et qui sera le père de votre enfant ?

**Blaine** : ...

**Kurt** : Je veux bien faire des efforts, mais là tu vas trop loin.

**Brittany** : La prochaine fois, alors. Merci à tous pour avoir suivi cet entretien. Il ne me reste plus qu'à déterminer qui embrasse le mieux en testant Blaine Warbler...

**Kurt** : _Quoi ?_ Aucune chance, même dans un millier d'années.

**Brittany** : ...et je vous dis à la semaine prochaine pour notre prochaine émission. Dis au revoir, Lord Tubbington.

_Fondue for Two !_

* * *

><p>Et voilà, maintenant vous avez le jingle de l'émission dans la tête pour les deux prochaines heures !<p> 


End file.
